


Small, Cute Things

by ChandlerBaggins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, Complete, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlerBaggins/pseuds/ChandlerBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thorin moved in with Bilbo at the Shire, Bilbo discovered a rather... unexpected trait of his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small, Cute Things

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my absolutely first fanfiction ever, so please forgive any mistakes and / or flaws it may contains :) And I'm sorry if any of them seemed OOC.

“Really, Thorin? That’s like the fifth one this month!” Bilbo scolded. At least his husband had the decency to look sheepish. It wasn’t long after Thorin moved to the Shire that Bilbo realized he was absolutely hopeless with anything that’s remotely cute, and while he found it endearing, becoming a vet is hardly Bilbo’s preferred hobby.

Like today, Bilbo was happily blowing smoke rings when Thorin basically ran up to him with a puppy cradled in his arms.

“But it was bleeding! Surely you would not abandon such a vulnerable soul?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the melodrama, but still took the pup for inspection. While in the middle of it he chuckled, “You know, I must say that I was really taken aback when I found out you love small, cute things.”

“Why is that surprising? I loved you.” Thorin answered matter-of-factly.

Silence.

“Alright, you can keep this one.” Bilbo said and bring the dog to the smial, blood rushing to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Thorin's love for things small and cute is already obvious given what happened with Bilbo xD. Anyway, what do you guys think? Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
